


Before the Battle

by Cohava



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Boning Before a Battle, F/M, GingerRose Week 2020, Prompt: Fighter/Survivor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cohava/pseuds/Cohava
Summary: “Armitage,” she said. “I want to be with you. No one else."
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	Before the Battle

She came to him the night before the battle. 

It was a kindness he didn’t deserve; nonetheless, he was grateful for her presence in his small quarters. She sat next to him on the narrow bed, knee brushing his. 

“You can kick me out if you want,” she had laughed, self-deprecating. “If you want to sleep or something.”

“I won’t be able to sleep anyway,” he answered. He couldn’t possibly tell her he enjoyed her company, could he; besides, it was true. 

“Why can’t you sleep?” She asked gently once she had settled down. “Are you scared?”

He wet his lips, weighing his answer. He wanted to be sincere with her. 

“I’m not scared for myself,” he clarified. “But I… well, I suppose I’m scared we will lose. I was never afraid of that before.”

“Seriously? Not ever?”

“Not really, no. I mean, I was scared of the consequences of us losing. I didn’t want to be humiliated, or punished, or to lose my rank. And of course, I wanted to win--I was eager to see my vision for the Galaxy to come to fruition. But I… I realize now that I was never truly afraid of losing for the sake of what I fought for; my greatest concern has always been for myself.” He confessed. Saying all that felt awful, but liberating, in a way. He couldn’t look Rose in the eye, fearing what he would see there. But he had something more to say.

“For the first time I’m scared of what will happens regardless if I live or die. Of what will happen to-to other people…” he faltered. It was sobering, putting it into words like that. It cast an unpleasant light on his life from before, and he was about to admit as much when Rose--suddenly, impossibly--kissed him. 

He made a small surprised noise, overwhelmed by her closeness; she was everywhere: arms wrapped around the back of his neck, mouth against his, her whole body pressing into him. He couldn’t think, could barely react. Then the tip of her tongue brushed the seam of his lips and, well, he was a man after all. He kissed her back with abandon, lost to her entirely. He only came back to his senses when she pushed him flat on the bad and started to make her way down his body, belt-ward. 

“W-wait!” He stammered. Catching Rose’s crestfallen expression, he hastened to correct himself. “No, Commander, that is, Rose, I only meant… I mean… “He let out a frustrated growl. 

“I find you a very attractive woman,” he enunciated clearly and carefully. He sounded like an imbecile to his own ears but it was important that she understood; he soldiered on. “I just don’t understand… why? Why me? There must be so many other people on this base you could choose to spend this night with. Worthier people.” The last part hurt to say, but he had to know.

She looked down on him. It was an unusual occurrence, but then again she was straddling him as he laid on the mattress, only propped up on his elbows. She leaned forward, staring at him intensely, and he felt his arousal increase tenfold both from the increased pressure and from seeing her look so fierce, so powerful. 

“Armitage,” she said. “I want to be with you. No one else. You… you were general Hux and now you are a fighter.” The last word was uttered with such pride, such unbridled affection that he really had no choice but to pull her further down, growling “I’ll show you a fighter!”

And yes, so she laughed at that. Maybe he came off as ludicrous rather than… suave or seductive or whatever he was aiming for. But she laughed, and she kissed him again, and pulled at his clothes, and Armitage Hux found that he was a little less afraid of what tomorrow would bring: for, at least for this one night he had finally lived.


End file.
